Outdoor fireplaces have become increasingly popular, either as a landscape feature or as part of an outdoor kitchen. However, construction of an outdoor fireplace has been labor intensive and consequently expensive. Typical outdoor fireplaces are constructed from brick, block or stone components which are custom built for each installation. In some cases, few of the fireplace components have been constructed at a manufacturing facility, while brick or stone veneer is manually applied at the jobsite.
Outdoor pizza ovens that use solid fuel (e.g. wood, charcoal, pellets, charcoal briquettes, and coal) are also increasingly popular. However, these outdoor pizza ovens often fail to provide adequate, or proper, and consistent cooking temperatures. Classically-styled brick ovens are also often large, heavy, and built-in fixtures, for example, assembled by a skilled craftsman in an end-users' backyard.
There is a continuing need for an outdoor fireplace that also facilitates the baking of pizzas. Desirably, the combination outdoor fireplace and pizza oven is constructed at a manufacturing facility offsite, and is easily transportable to a final location for end use.